One Last Song
by BrokenAngel714
Summary: Amu thought once she had rejected Ikuto he would be out of her life forever.He was,once he left for America to become a violinst but now hes back.Amu knows she still loves him but does he feel the same?Or has a new girl captured his heart forever? Amuto
1. Chapter 1

Shugo Chara=Not mine!

Chapter 1

_Ikuto took Amu's hand softly in his gently caressing it to his cheek before lifting his dark eyelashes looking deep into her eyes. A blush spread over Amu's face before she looked down avoiding his probing gaze. A tear slid down Amu's cheek, she squeezed her eyes shut trying to stop the tears that seemed intent on making their way out._

"_Amu…" Ikuto's dark silken voice whispered before bringing his other thumb to her cheek wiping away the stray tear, "why are you crying?"_

"_I-" Amu began before bursting into a fresh bout of heaving sobs._

"_Amu, I love you."_

_Amu's mouth fell open and she brought her hand up to her eyes wiping off the new tears. She shook her head quickly and tried to pull away from Ikuto's warm grasp to run away from the situation that was coming on faster than she had ever wanted it to. She knew what she had to tell Ikuto, the thing she'd never wanted to tell him, but knew she had to._

_Ikuto's gentle grip turned into a steel grip that held her close to him, "Amu, come with me to America, don't you want that."_

_Amu brought her eyes up to Ikuto's and shook her head slowly. Ikuto's face fell with a sad expression but he quickly recomposed himself staring down at her with new hard look in his eyes. But when he saw her lower lip trembling dangerously his eyes turned soft again. _

"_I can't. I don't want to go to America with you Ikuto. I'm so sorry but it wouldn't work out between us, we both know that."_

"_Amu-"_

_Amu ripped her hands out of the warm grasp of Ikuto's and ran across the park towards her house. Hot tears streamed down her cheek as she stumbled forward leaving Ikuto behind her forever. She knew he loved her, but how could she keep leading him on like this? She thought she loved him, but did she really? _

_She ran faster trying to run away the horrible realizations that kept flooding her mind, she had left Ikuto. But it was the right thing to do. She couldn't go with him to America if she wasn't sure that she loved him with all her heart, he deserved better than that. A better girl altogether. She would only be a burden to him if she went with him feeling the way she did now. _

_She only hoped one day he could find it in his heart to forgive her. Hopefully she could do the same. _

* * *

Violin music drifted throughout the dimly lit room. The music was perfectly combined with the soft melodic pings of the rain on the windows. The notes were sad and full of feeling, perfect for a rainy day.

Amu sat on her bed hugging her knees to her chest staring out the window as the violin music took her away to a different day, a different time. She rested her forehead on her knees allowing the music to sink in and take over her emotions and heart.

She fell to her side on the soft bed hugging a pillow to her chest as tears began to form in her eyes once again. She rolled over onto her back pressing the pillow to her face to hide the tears from her chara's.

"Why is Amu crying?" came Su's frantic high pitched voice.

"That's Ikuto's new single, Su, we need to be quiet so Amu can deal with this." Miki said in a hushed voice.

"Then let me cheer her up," Ran squealed enthusiastically. Amu could hear her small pompom's shaking eagerly in the air.

"Oh, no you won't!" Miki said sternly while she herded Su and Ran out of the room so Amu could be alone.

Amu rolled over putting her feet on the ground smiling at Miki's level headedness that was so important when she was having a day like this. She walked to her desk sitting down opening a small drawer to her left pulling out four Kodak pictures. She studied the pictures a small smile pulling on her lips as she scanned four of the most important pieces of paper she owned.

The first picture was of Amu sitting in Ikuto's lap on a bench in their favorite park while they ate ice-cream together.

The second was taken right after Ikuto had pushed Amu's ice-cream cone into her face. The picture was shot when Ikuto was leaning over licking and kissing the ice-cream off of her lips and the tip of her nose as Amu's face became red while she laughed and giggled.

The third picture was Amu waving from a horse on the carousel at the amusement park with a big smile on her face. Ikuto sat behind her on the horse his arms wrapped around her waist staring blankly at the camera but his eyes twinkled like he had the whole world in his arms.

And the last was a sneak shot that YaYa had taken at the fireworks on New Years Eve. Ikuto had kept pushing Amu away from the group until he finally got her to a little forest. They walked through it coming to a small clearing that gave the best view of the fireworks Amu had ever seen. They stood together staring up at the sky holding hands their fingers interlaced the sides of their bodies pressed up against each other. That's the scene YaYa had captured, and it was perfect.

Amu's eyes studied the picture carefully. She couldn't believe it had only been three years ago that all of this had occurred; it felt like it had happened yesterday. She wished she could return to the time when she was fourteen and change everything that happened between them on their last night together. She wished back then she knew what love was because now that she was seventeen she knew what love was, and she had lost it when she had left Ikuto that night.

She put the pictures back into her desk standing up crossing to the large windows that led to her outdoor balcony. She placed a hand on the wet glass looking up at the cloudy sky watching the clouds dissipate until the moon could shine through. The moon was brilliantly bright, even with the long wisps of clouds that clung to its surface, as were the stars that surrounded it.

Amu smiled softly at the moon thinking of Ikuto again as the last part of the long violin solo softly eased to silence.

* * *

A/N: hey i've been wanting to do a Shugo Chara Amuto for a long time...so i decided to try it. I think I'm going to continue with it but make sure you review and let me know if you like it!

~BrokenAngel714


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Ikuto looked up at the clear night sky his eyes reflecting the shine of the white-blue moon that was overhead. He tuned the strings of his violin carefully before running the bow gently across the taught strings. A sad classical sounding tune drifted off of the instrument as his fingers moved to make a new song. The melodic sounds just seemed to emanate from his violin and fingers like the most natural thing in the world.

He stopped suddenly setting his violin aside with a loud clunk before flopping onto his back glaring at the sky.

"Ikuto, Ikuto what's wrong? Why'd you stop?" Yoru questioned buzzing around Ikuto's face. Ikuto waved him away turning onto his side curling his arm underneath his head like a pillow closing his eyes.

Yoru moved next to Ikuto's ear and whispered quietly.

"Is it still because of-"

Ikuto's hand shot up flicking him away tossing over to his other side trying to ignore Yoru.

"Ikuto!" Yoru cried rubbing his nose with his paw, "that hurt!"

Ikuto sighed heavily squeezing his eyes tighter as if closing his eyes would erase the memories and feelings that seemed to just keep flooding his soul.

_Why was he still thinking about her? He had moved on…Hadn't he?_

"Ikuto, why are you out here? It's so cold?"

Ikuto lifted his head his eyes settling in on the girl that was approaching him with a big smile on her face. She walked over sitting next to him on the cool grass stretching her legs out. She smiled patting her thighs gently gesturing him to lay his head on her lap. Ikuto rolled his eyes but a small smile pulled at his lips as he rested his head on her legs comfortably.

"Thank you, Amber." Ikuto mumbled softly closing his eyes again.

Amber ran her fingers through his black silken hair tracing his ear. Ikuto jerked slightly a frown etching into his beautiful features.

"I've told you not to touch my ears."

Amber giggled petting his hair again avoiding his ears.

"You're just like a big cat," Amber giggled again looking up at the sky as Ikuto was earlier.

_If only you knew…_

Amber didn't have a heart egg or a chara anymore since she'd turned eighteen, and from the looks of it hers had never actually hatched, it had just stayed inside of her. So she had no idea Ikuto almost was like a big cat.

This whole situation reminded Ikuto of Amu. It was just like when she had come to help him after he had gotten in a fight with two boys that were messing with some girls. Amu had come to help him with his injuries and they had sat just like this before. And for some reason it always felt better when it was Amu's lap, like it was just for him to rest his head.

Ikuto clenched his fists tightly and pressed his thumb into the dirt grinding it like it was his feeling for Amu. He couldn't take this; he needed some sort of closure. And the closure he wanted was to hurt her in the same way that she had hurt him.

"Ikuto, I actually came because you got an offer today and I think it will be beneficial to you and your rising carreer." Amber said in a businesslike voice all of a sudden but you could still hear the smile of admiration on her voice.

Ikuto grunted, his own little way of signifying he was listening.

"Ok, so Japan has been relentless about getting you to perform in your hometown. They're willing to pay almost anything to get you to play where your sister, Utau, used to sing. They'll pay for the flight, room, and board so-"

"I'll do it."

"Really?" Amber asked enthusiastically clasping her hands together smiling down at him. Ikuto nodded standing up brushing off his pants picking up his violin heading back home. Amber got up quickly running after him so she could walk with him stumbling slightly in the darkness until she got next to him.

"We'll leave at the end of the week," Amber said.

Ikuto quirked a brow at her, "we?"

"Yes. Is that a problem, Ikuto?" Amber asked looking up at him from underneath her long eyelashes.

Ikuto rubbed the back of his head thoughtfully as a pained look came onto his face, "is your father ok with you going alone with me?"

Amber crossed her arms letting her bottom lip out in a little pout, "yes. Daddy trusts me to go with you, but do you?"

Ikuto sighed coming up to the door of his house putting his hand around the knob. He turned back around giving her a sweet smile before leaning in and whispering into her ear in a low sexy voice.

"Of course I trust you. But do you trust me enough to be alone with me? Can you really handle me, Amber?" Ikuto whispered nuzzling his nose into her jawbone right below her ear. Amber gasped but then giggled as Ikuto straightened back up.

"Ikuto stop teasing me like that." Amber scolded a blush coming onto her face all the same, "I'll be back at your house in two days to pick you up to take you to the airport. I'll call you with the rest of the details later, ok?"

Amber waved and ran off into the night with a bounce in her step. Ikuto shook his head and shut the door behind him.

He took his violin in his arms looking lovingly at the instrument that so often spoke for him, his emotions, and his inner thoughts. He raised the bows drawing it across the strings again a loud, fast, and almost violently beautiful song emerged from the violin carrying itself all around him. The music immersed him in his feelings and allowed him to let them go as best he could for the time being. Soon he would be able to have a better release for his anger and his pent up emotions than playing music. Soon his pain would be inflicted on another.

He set the violin down on his bed walking up to the window staring at the moon one last time before he went to bed. He put his hand up on the cold glass his eyes trained on the moon. An image of Amu flashed in his mind and he clenched his other hand in a fist and he gritted his teeth together. He turned from the window walking over to his shelf picking up one picture he had saved of Amu.

They had spent a day down at the beach together the summer before he had left. They were walking on the beach together hand in hand and YaYa had popped up again taking a picture of them. Amu had leaned her head on Ikuto's shoulder and she had the cutest smile on her face.

Ikuto studied the way her pink hair cascaded over his shoulder and her healthy pale skin. Her smile was so beautiful, so genuine, and yet all her feeling had been fake. Ikuto traced her face gently with his index finger before slamming it face down on the shelf. He didn't want to hurt her, but he had to. It was the only way he could completely move on…well the only way he knew how.

_I'm coming back Amu…_

Ikuto lay back on the bed staring at the ceiling while the guilt began to build on his chest. He shoved it aside closing his eyes finally allowing himself to go to sleep, with of without a heavy conscience.

…_I'm so sorry Amu. _


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Amu studied herself in the mirror with a critical eye. Was her outfit to juvenile? Would Ikuto look at her and still see a little kid? Or worse, would he look at her as a little kid incapable of love?

Amu sighed.

"Gee, Amu, you look so cute!" Ran squealed twirling in the side of the mirror. She waved her pompoms quickly to back up her statement.

"Ya, you're right Ran!" Su seconded clapping her hands.

Miki fluttered to her ear looking in the mirror with Amu. Miki landed on her shoulder cocking her head to the side inspecting Amu's wardrobe choice. Amu looked with her.

She was wearing a dark blue tube top with a black jacket covering her shoulders. The jacket had a strap that tied in the back like a bow. Her legs were covered with charcoal colored spandex that she wore under a black miniskirt. And to add to the look she wore black suede boots with buckles on them.

Miki nodded in approval but said in Amu's ear, "you know what would complete the look?"

Amu glanced down at Miki, "no, what?"

"The silver bracelet Ikuto gave you."

Amu's face flushed and scowled down at Miki, "uh-huh. No way."

"Your goal is to win him back, right? And to show him you've matured? Well then act mature and wear what he gave you and show him that you still love him, Amu." Miki said wisely her hands planted on her hips defiantly.

Amu rolled her eyes but walked over to her jewelry box carefully taking out Ikuto's silver chain linked bracelet. She inspected it for a second warily and looked over her shoulders at her chara's. Ran was clapping enthusiastically, Su had her hand to her mouth covering her beaming smile, and Miki had her arms crossed nodding her head smiling triumphantly.

"You guys are annoying," Amu grumbled slipping the bracelet onto her right wrist. It felt so weird to wear it again. She hadn't worn it since that fateful night…

Amu shook her head grabbing her purse heading for the door.

"Wait for us!" Ran and Su cried in unison. Miki grabbed each of their collars holding them back. She gave Amu a tired smile before she winked at Amu wishing her good luck.

"Bye guys!" Amu called cheerfully running out the door into the street her confidence renewed to its normal maximum. She trotted down the road towards the concert hall Ikuto had been scheduled to be at. Not a lot of people knew that Ikuto, the famous violin player, was already in Japan. Most people thought he wouldn't be here for another week, but Ikuto's old friends all got an invite to visit him early.

"Amu!" a boy's voice called from behind her. Amu turned and suddenly Tadase was standing behind her smiling down at her. Amu took him in again. She had definitely gotten over her childhood crush on him but she could still see why she had liked him.

Tadase had grown to be taller than her now by at least a foot, his naturally violet tinted eyes sparkled sincerely, his golden hair shined in the sun and looked silky, and his smile could still make her blush on occasion.

"What's up, Tadase?" Amu asked smiling at him as they began walking together to the concert hall. They talked easily and laughed at each others jokes but as soon as the hall came into view Amu's stomach turned upside down uneasily.

But she forced back the nervousness and marched on desperate to see Ikuto again. Tadase opened the door for her and she stepped in taking in all the sights and old memories that this place was filled with. As her eyes scanned a tall handsome figure caught her attention.

Amu's breath stopped when she saw who it was.

_Ikuto_

He looked even more handsome than she remembered. His black eyes twinkled and sparkled, his pale skin looked a little more tan than she recalled, his lips were pulled up at the sides in one of his cocky half smiles, and his ebony hair was longer resting on the tips of his eyelashes which he constantly was flicking to the side. He did a quick once over of the room as well and his dark gaze finally met hers.

They stared into each other's eyes. Neither of them blinked or moved. They just stood there taking each other in again. For the first time in three long years.

"Ik-"

"IKUTO!" a singsong voice called out as a girl ran to Ikuto grabbing his left arm. Amu's heart dropped to her stomach. The girl was tall with tan skin, exotic looking blue eyes, and long black hair that matched Ikuto's. Her body was more _mature _than Amu's and she pressed her chest into Ikuto's arm hugging him tightly.

Ikuto glanced down at the girl than up again smiling directly at Amu.

Amu felt sick.

Ikuto began walking, towards her, the new girl in tow with him.

_Please, go away. Just turn around, Ikuto. Don't come over here. Don't do this to me Ikuto!_

Ikuto stopped in front of Amu smiling innocently down at her as the girl on his arm gave her a scrutinizing once over. Amu put her hands behind her back wiggling off that damn bracelet as quickly as she could. She jammed it into her back pocket and smiled back up at Ikuto as easily as she could.

"Amu," Ikuto's dark voice purred, "It's been awhile, hasn't it?"

"It sure has, three years." Amu said back quickly trying to keep her voice from cracking. Her throat was locked up and it felt tight and hot.

"Ikuto, aren't going to introduce me to your…um…_childhood_ friend?" the girl said wrinkling her nose at Amu as if she had just smelt something foul. Amu clenched her fists glancing up Tadase who looked just as uncomfortable as she did.

Ikuto nodded moving his arm so it was draped around the girl's tiny waist squeezing it softly.

"Amu, Amber. Amber, Amu." Ikuto said waving his hand in between the two girls. Amu put her hand out to shake but the girl stared pointedly at Amu's hand and simply offered her a tight lipped smile.

Amu's face flushed bright red and Ikuto's chuckle only intensified her embarrassment. It was time to do something quick, something to get even.

"Ikuto, you forgot to mention Tadase-_kun_; I'll do it for you. Amber, Tadase-kun. Tadase-kun, Amber."

And after that Amu moved swiftly to stand in front of Tadase. She wrapped her arms around Tadase's neck and hoisted herself up on her tiptoes and kissed Tadase square on the lips.

Tadase didn't respond at first but after awhile his lips moved with hers and he put his arms around Amu's waist. Amu broke the kiss and stood with her side pressed to his and she moved under his arm so it was resting casually over her shoulder.

She beamed at Amber, "isn't he cute?"

Amber stiffened and snuggled closer to Ikuto sneering at Amu. Amu lifted her golden eyes to look at Ikuto and suddenly she wished she'd never acted so brashly.

His body had gone rigid, his face was a few shades paler, his fist was clenched, and his facial features had all hardened, except for his eyes. His eyes were empty but a deep sadness was behind the empty glare. It was a look of loss, dejection, and grief. No one else but Amu would have been able to look deep enough into Ikuto to sense what he was feeling.

Suddenly her heart tore all over again. She longed to reach out to Ikuto to hug him to her and to whisper apologies until they both were comfortably entwined together staring at the sky.

"Ikuto-"

"Geez, Amu. I leave for three years and you think in that time you would have grown up by now. But I guess when it comes to you and your feelings I'm always wrong." Ikuto snapped clutching tightly onto Amber. "Let's go somewhere we can be alone."

Amber nodded a bright smile coming onto her face as she tugged Ikuto leading him down the long hallway.

Amu watched them go tears burning her eyes. She looked down at the floor finally letting the tears flow freely. She felt Tadase's arm tighten around her shoulder and she turned into him sobbing into his chest.

"I-I'm so s-sorry Tadase! I d-didn't m-mean to a-act like th-that. P-Please don't g-g-get the wrong idea." Amu wailed bring her balled fist to her eyes rubbing the tears off her eyelashes.

Tadase patted her shoulder, "I know Amu, I know."

Amu couldn't stand this. She had wanted Ikuto back and all she'd done was drive him farther away. She pulled his bracelet out of her back pocket and clutched it in her fist bringing it to her heart.

_Ikuto, even though you don't know it, my heart still belongs to you. I'm so sorry, Ikuto. I just want you back. _

* * *

Ikuto stormed down the hall visions of Tadase's hands touching Amu's waist were flooding his mind's eyes. Along with the image of her wrapping her arms around Tadase's neck pulling him down so she could kiss him.

An intense possessive feeling pushed into his soul taking over any self-control at remaining calm. His self-control had worn off as soon as he was out of Amu's sight.

_Those lips belong to me! Not Tadase! That little punk…_

"Ikuto," Amber panted running to catch up with his angry strides, "wait up!"

Ikuto ignored her actually picking up his pace until he got to his changing room backstage. He stomped inside pacing back and forth quickly, too angry to play the violin.

Why was he was so upset? He wasn't supposed to care!

"Ikuto, calm down. Let's see about that alone time you mentioned…" Amber purred softly closing the door walking to him wrapping her arms around his neck. She closed her eyes leaning in to kiss him with her soft lips. But Ikuto pulled her arms from around him and pushed her back gently.

"Amber, you're my manager. I'm not interested in you." Ikuto snapped at her fiercely before running his hands through his silky black hair.

"What? Am I not good enough for you? You won't that little pink haired disaster over me?" Amber shouted in disbelief. Ikuto glared at her with a poisonous stare but remained silent.

Amber's bottom lip trembled and she took a step closer to him again and she placed a hand on his face, "I may be your manager but my heart still belongs to you, Ikuto. Is that so wrong?"

Ikuto stared at her blankly and moved to the door opening it gesturing her out. "You need to leave."

Amber made a retching sound and ran out of the room as fast as she could.

Ikuto shut the door behind her. He leaned his back against the door sliding down until he was sitting on the floor his head in his hands.

_No. It isn't wrong to love your manager, Amber. But for me it's impossible. Because your heart may belong to me but no matter how hard I try to deny it mine still belongs to Amu. _

His mind wasn't ready to stop hurting her but his heart wanted to comfort her again. He couldn't decide what to do because no matter what he chose he still would end up hurt.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

Amu stared into the thick darkness not resting her gaze on anything in particular. She wrapped the blanket more tightly around her shoulders and snuggled deeper into her mattress. Her body felt sore from all the crying and sleepless nights she had endured since her first confrontation with Ikuto.

A new batch of tears sprung to her eyes and she let them run silently not bothering to wipe them away. Letting the tears trickle down her face, that was the only way she seemed to be able to feel anything anymore.

That was all she felt anymore, sadness. And a deep loss clung to her soul.

She rolled over to her other side. How could she have acted so selfish and jealous in front of Ikuto? How could she have used Tadase like that without even thinking about it?

Amu touched her lips a chill running through her. Not because she was repulsed by Tadase but because she was repulsed by herself. Her selfishness, thoughtlessness, immaturity, and jealousy. She didn't deserve a guy like Tadase, let alone a guy like Ikuto.

"Amu, you're going to be late for Ikuto's concert!" Ran shouted frantically flying to the light switch calling for Su's help. They both tugged at the switch until the lights turned out.

Amu groaned covering her eyes against the sudden bright light that was pelting her eyelids.

"There's no way in hell I'm going to that guy's concert." Amu declared pulling the cover up over her face ignoring her chara's outraged protests.

"Yes, you are!" Miki shouted grabbing the ends of Amu's strawberry colored hair yanking with all her might.

"Ouch!" Amu cried bolting upright. "Alright, alright, I'll go!" Amu shouted stomping to her closet yanking clothes off the hangers and throwing them around in a frenzy trying to find the right outfit. Her charas cheered behind her enthusiastically and Amu could only let out a soft sigh. It was a happy sigh though, her charas always gave her courage whether she wanted it or not. Not that she'd ever tell them that.

She wriggled into a soft white long sleeved cashmere top, matching it with a black miniskirt she wore over dark gray spandex, and black boots with multiple buckles completed her outfit.

She pulled her cherry colored hair out of the messy ponytail she held it in letting it fall gently to her shoulders. She clipped her overgrown bangs to the right with a little pink x clip. After applying more eyeliner and a little more gloss she spun around facing her charas striking a pose for them.

"So…" she said with a wink, "what do you think?"

Her charas let out a squeal of delight before assailing her with high-pitched compliments and swoons.

Amu smiled shyly and her attention was drawn to something shiny. She leaned over to her nightstand next to her bed picking up the silver bracelet Ikuto gave her. She wriggled it on quickly and bolted out of the house before her charas could squeal and ask questions.

But tonight's mission was clear. Make Ikuto hers again!

* * *

Amu pushed past the clusters of classy dressed sophisticated people crowding the concert hall. She ignored their looks of disdain and their pointed glares at her outfit. Who cares if she wasn't good enough for them? All she wanted was to be good enough for Ikuto.

She settled into her seat in the front row center. The only way she had even gotten that seat was to call in a favor last minute from her sassy friend, Utau. But after a 10 minute ear-chewing from Utau about breaking her brother's/old love's, Ikuto's, heart Utau agreed, on one condition. They get back together.

Amu sighed. She wanted them back together too, but life isn't always that easy.

After a half hour of fidgeting nervously in her plush red velvet seat the lights were suddenly shut off. The lights were brought up to a slow dim and then a bright light flashed spotlighting the stage, and there he was.

Ikuto stood in the center of the stage in his godlike glory. He was dressed in a sleek black suit, his ebony locks were stylishly messy and shining in the light, his charcoal colored eyes twinkled, and his instrument was poised on his shoulder casually.

Amu gasped. Ikuto had never looked so distinguished and handsome in his life. Her heart leapt to a new height when she looked at him.

_She loved him so much. _

Ikuto brought the hand with the bow up slowly and Amu felt as if she were watching him in slow motion. But as soon as the bow glided across the taught strings the concert hall came alive. Beautiful notes collided and danced together reaching the peoples ears causing multiple ooh's and ahh's from the audience.

Amu heard people's astounded whispers but she couldn't understand how they could be talking, she was so in awe she thought her ability to talk had been rendered. She leaned forward studying Ikuto closely. His fingers were resting so gently around the bow that it looked as if any moment it would just slip from his hand but it never did. He looked so at ease, his eyes were in a focused daze as if he were looking at a beautiful land that only he could see and it was calling to him. He didn't even seem aware that he was playing the instrument to perfection.

Than Amu realized it. Ikuto wasn't playing an instrument, he was the instrument. It was as much of a part of him as his fingers or eyes or…heart. Amu knew how it felt. Because she felt as if Ikuto was part of her and that piece of her had slipped away leaving her empty.

Amu leaned back into her velvet seat closing her eyes as Ikuto began his closing song before the intermission, the audience's favorite. She closed her eyes letting the music envelop her soul and she unconsciously brought her wrist to her heart gripping the bracelet on it with her free hand. The music felt like it was lifting her out of her seat. She opened her heavy lids to see Ikuto's ebony eyes staring intensely into hers. A blush creeped up her face but she refused to look away. Than she watched his eyes travel down to her heart where she was gripping her bracelet in front of. His eyes snapped back to her face his expression was quizzical but his eyes were sorrowful, he didn't believe her.

Amu drew in a deep breath and mouthed to him very gently, "I love you."

Suddenly the music stopped. The audience gasped as Ikuto stood motionless on the stage looking as though time had frozen. He stared directly at her and as those ebony orbs seared into her soul, they softened.

He smiled to himself closing his eyes and began playing all over again. But it wasn't the song he had stopped in the middle of. It was a new song. And as she listened she recognized it immediately. Her hand flew to her mouth and as she watched him uncontrollable tears rolled down her cheeks.

He was playing their song. The one he had written for her right before he had left. It was his last song to her. He had played it for her in the park right as the sun was setting on their last summer day together.

The notes pierced Amu's heart with a joyous tingle. She let the tears flood down her face as she gazed at her one and only love. But as all songs had to do it ended.

The crowd sat aghast staring at Ikuto, who smiled his lazy half smile at Amu before bolting off stage. Amu jumped up to follow him. She ran to the backstage area when her phone beeped at her stopping her short. She opened it quickly and read the text she had just received.

IKUTO: IM NOT FINISHING THE CONCERT. MEET ME IN THE PARK. NOW.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

Ikuto slipped around the corner going through the basement of the concert hall to escape from his angry fans and controlling manager. He took off his tux pulling on his black jeans and gray and black hoodie. He pulled his violin's travel case onto his shoulder and exited the warm concert hall into the dark cold night outside.

He strolled casually down the street knowing everyone would still be looking for him inside. He pulled out his phone opening the new text.

AMU: I'LL BE THE PARK. I'LL WAIT ALL NIGHT 4 U IKUTO. I LOVE YOU.

Ikuto's eyes scanned the message and a smile pulled onto his face. He had her exactly where he wanted her. She was a simple minded fool who actually thought that he'd let her come back to him once she was ready. Who did she think she was? All Ikuto knew was that this girl had to pay. Had to pay for every night he couldn't sleep because of her, every concert he had played wishing she was in the audience, every painful pang in his heart, and every lonely night she hadn't been there to ease.

He snapped his mind off of Amu and back onto revenge. There were so many nights he had spent imagining how he would get her back. He wanted to destroy her heart until it was past recognition. He wanted it to be shattered into so many pathetic splinters that any other man that tried to put it together would never succeed. He was going to make sure Amu would never love again.

A laugh escaped his throat as he shoved his freezing hands into his pockets trudging through the thick snow. But as he laughed to himself he knew the laugh was empty. He wasn't really going to get a sadistic thrill from this like he so desperately wanted. He knew for a fact the only thing that would happen was he would only get as hurt as Amu, but he ignored it. Ikuto knew he was beyond a normal state of mind but he didn't care. He was so bent on letting her experience just a taste of the pain he had been forced to live with that he ignored the reasonable part of his brain.

Nearing the park he took a lap around the outside scanning the insides trying to locate Amu. He took another glance and a flash of soft pink caught his attention. He walked to the gates edge quietly and hopped over it landing lightly on his feet. Rounding around he found a tree that overlooked the bench Amu sat at. With a quick hop he was in a low branch watching the pink haired girl. He stretched out across the limb using the trunk as a back rest and let one leg dangle off the side lazily. He shook his head whipping the melting snow flakes off the ends of his dark blue hair.

Ikuto crossed his arms watching the shivering girl as time passed. She brought her knees to her chest hugging them tightly for warmth as she rocked back and forth. Her narrow shoulders shook with violent little tremors while she tried desperately to stay warm.

_Ugh, Amu what the hell are you doing without a coat? Why didn't you go home first? Stupid, do I always have to watch over you–_

Ikuto caught himself mid-thought cursing at himself violently. What was he doing? He didn't care anymore! He refused to care about her. He clenched his fists forcing himself to stare at the catalyst of his pain.

She looked so…helpless. She was curled up in a little ball, shivering, her head turning from side to side looking for any sign of him. Ikuto was overcome with the urge to protect her from the cold bitterness of the world but held himself back thinking back on that night when she'd broke his heart. She hadn't been there to ease any of _his_ pain.

He folded his arms across his chest tighter gritting his teeth against the harsh wind. He heard a whimper and his cat ears perked up to the sound automatically. His ears twitched trying to pick up on the sound again, and then he heard it. Amu was whimpering as she struggled to stay warm on the cold winter night that was bearing down on her. He turned his ears to the side to avoid the sound but then Amu began making a different sound. Ikuto turned his ears slowly to face her and then he heard it. She was rocking back and forth, her forehead pressed to her kneecaps as she hugged her legs tighter. But all the while she was softly humming their tune.

Ikuto's stomach dipped.

This girl was crazy. Any other girl would have given up and gone home already. For all she knew she had been stood up by him. Forgotten. But there she was shivering, sneezing, slowly letting the harshly cold wind seep into her, freezing her, and the whole time she was humming the violin's tune.

Ikuto couldn't stand it. He hopped down from the tree. He had to end this quick, break her, hurt her, and leave. He had drawn out what he had to do for long enough. He stalked closer to the bench lightly across the snow making sure he wouldn't be heard. He came up behind her standing tall over her, just watching her. Amu's humming suddenly stopped and she lifted her head at the presence of another person. She turned slowly as if every motion was difficult for her at this point. But once her golden eyes made contact with Ikuto's deep cerulean orbs a glowing smile appeared on her face.

"Ikuto," Amu whispered hoarsely. The sense of tears coming clenched her throat tightly. There he was standing in front of her, her one and only love. He had come. She thought he had forgotten about her, that he didn't care, but there he was!

Ikuto didn't respond just stared at her coldly. His face was blank and any emotion in his eyes seemed far and distant. But Amu didn't pick up on any of this; she was to excited to care.

She jumped off the bench walking around the back so she was standing in front of him. She smiled up at him and he glared back. Amu's smile faded and she sensed all of the pent up pain and hurt he was holding back. She had to do something. She couldn't stand seeing all this pain in him.

She took a step closer. Amu held out her hand pressing it up against his heart. Ikuto jumped slightly and his eyes got more defensive as he started to move away from her touch.

"Wait." Amu pleaded softly gripping his hand in hers.

"Let go of me," Ikuto snapped fiercely trying to pull his hand from her warm grip.

"Just give me this, Ikuto, and then if you want I'll let you go forever." Amu said defiantly but her voice quivered on the verge of tears.

Amu held his hand tighter in hers and she pressed her hand to his heart closing her eyes.

"What are you doing?" Ikuto asked making sure his voice sounded annoyed rather than curious.

"Hold on…"

Amu kept her hand on his heart feeling the low steady thumping. She could feel the sadness, the pain, the anger that he held in him with every beat. Ikuto was as much a part of her as herself and she could feel the pain in him. She removed her hand leaning forward kissing the spot where it had been.

Ikuto's eyes widened with disbelief. What the hell was she doing?

Amu planted another soft kiss on his heart. She turned her head listening to his heart like it was speaking to her. She moved so she could kiss his heart again and then her lips began moving slowly and a soft murmur came from her mouth. Ikuto craned his head so he could hear what she was saying.

"I'm so sorry my sweet heart," Amu began, "for all the pain I caused you. Over the years I've hurt you so much. I wish I could turn the clock back and do over everything I did so we could be together. I know that you might never forgive me but I'll always love you. Please don't be in pain. If you are to ever accept me again I promise to always bring you joy and comfort. I love you my one and only."

Ikuto couldn't believe what he had heard.

Amu kissed his chest once more before straightening up and letting his hand go. A cold emptiness took its place. She quickly wiped the tears from her eyes with the heel of her hand before looking up at him. If Ikuto was feeling any emotion he wasn't showing it. She smiled at him once more before stepping towards him wrapping her arms around his waist tightly.

"Goodbye, Ikuto. I love you," Amu whispered to him.

Ikuto stared down at the girl as she clung to him. His first thought was to push her away and yell at her, telling her he could never love such a heartless, selfish, brat and storm away leaving her in a pool of her own sadness. But really, if he did that, he would be the liar. He knew he was the selfish and heartless one. He had been the whole time, he was a selfish jerk and he knew it.

Amu began pulling away but Ikuto's arms suddenly locked around her pushing her back into him tightly. He held her with a fierceness he didn't know had existed within him. He never wanted to let her go.

"Oh, Ikuto! I love you so much!" Amu cried more tears coming as she buried her face in his chest.

"Don't say that." Ikuto said into her pink hair nuzzling his face into its silky softness.

"But I do." Amu protested squeezing him tighter.

"You shouldn't. I'm a selfish jerk. You don't deserve someone who has pain that he'll eventually take out on you. If you love me you'll get hurt. And by letting you love me I'm selfish." Ikuto confessed to her holding her against him.

"I don't care," Amu whispered her own confession, "I'd rather be hurt by you if you love me than not have your love at all."

"You're a fool," Ikuto laughed taking off any sting in his comment. Amu giggled excitedly.

They stayed in a tight embrace for what seemed like hours until Amu found her voice and asked Ikuto softly, "Will you play our song one last time?"

"One last song?" Ikuto asked tentatively. Amu nodded.

"No." Ikuto answered. Amu looked up at him a deep fear in her eyes like he was about to leave her.

"I won't play one last song, I'll play it as many times as you want." Ikuto said, the lazy half smile Amu loved came to his face. He was about to unhook his violin case from his shoulder to retrieve his violin when he was interrupted.

"No you won't!" a new voice interjected.

The couples's heads turned to the sound of the new voice and saw a furious Amber standing there with her hands on her hips tapping her foot.

"What you're _going_ to do is get back to the concert hall, apologize to the audience, finish your concert that they paid _good_ money for, and once you're done get on the next flight back to America."

Ikuto stared at Amber with rage filled eyes, "who the hell do you think you are?"

"I-Ikuto, calm down," Amu pleaded rubbing his back in soothing motions but refusing to let go of him.

Amber smiled devilishly stepping forward and standing at her full height in an intimidating manner looking directly at Amu as she spoke to Ikuto.

"I don't think, I know that I'm a person who can destroy your career with a simple phone call to my daddy. He manages and pays for everything when it comes to you, Ikuto baby. So unless you want to be homeless with no job you're going to do exactly what I say." Amber twirled her silky midnight black hair around her index finger nonchalantly knowing she had the upper hand. "So let go of the ugly little girl, go play, and then you're coming home with me tonight and doing what I tell you to."

Amber licked her lips, her eyes traveling up and down Ikuto's lean body. The chilly snowy wind blew between them making it feel like a stand off. Amu felt sick at the thought of Ikuto leaving and being with Amber tonight. She tightened her embrace not wanting him to leave.

"It's really your choice," Amber giggled cocking a hip to the side, "you stay here with this _girl_ and lose your home as well as destroy your career forever. Or come with me and have a _mature_ sex partner and a life as a famous star."

Ikuto's dark azul eyes locked with Amber's crystal blue ones.

She smiled before purring, "come on baby it's your choice. Her or me?"

* * *

A/N: I'm sooo sorry! Please excuse the way I described Ikuto in some of the previous chapters. I got so caught up in the story I forgot that his hair and eyes are actually blue not black. Hehe oh and for not updating sooner. But I hope you guys liked this chapter! And as always…R&R!!!

~BrokenAngel714


End file.
